A sabiendas
by Paulita Granger
Summary: Saben todo lo que hacen. Son conscientes de sus actos. Y también de lo que vendrá, aunque duela... y mucho. Dramione


Un Draco /Hermione que salió de la cancion "Chasing cars" de Snow Patrol. Les dejo el link http : / / w w .com/ watch? v= GrpSjXo6ah0

Si les gustó o no, por favor dejen un review. Se súper agradecen.

Paulita

* * *

**A sabiendas:**

Ambos sabían que estaba jodidamente mal lo que estaban haciendo. Y sin embargo, tener esa certeza sólo los hacía cumplir el horario a rajatabla y creer con convicción de que el mundo se podía ir al infierno.

Se encuentran en algún punto perdido del castillo y ni siquiera alcanzan a decir sus nombres, simplemente se funden, se juntan, se derriten, se encienden juntos.

Nada más importa, nada más cuenta, ni existe. No existe comunidad mágica o muggle, ni mortífagos, ni Voldemort, ni Hogwarts, ni alguien que se apellide Potter o Weasley, no hay cielo ni infierno.

Ni siquiera existen sus nombres, porque ellos caen junto a su ropa, se prenden fuego con las miradas que juegan a esconder.

Los encuentros furtivos entre clase y clase son valientes, bravos y también un poco cobardes, porque se detestan con la mirada o se empujan violentamente contra una pared o la estatua más cercana si alguien aparece a la vista.

Sólo por ése instante.

Sólo hasta que la persona desaparezca por el recodo, porque luego, son como dos polos que se atraen.

Las horas que pasan separados son como sesiones de tortura, no sólo porque no pueden ser uno, sino también porque toman conciencia de quiénes son y en qué bando están. Qué se avecina y qué rol juega cada uno.

Las noticias parecen desatarse cuando se separan y todos los golpes de la cruda realidad surgen de la nada, magullando el alma de los dos.

Ella es Hermione Granger, muggle, de corazón clemente, del bando de los buenos, la bruja más inteligente de su época, la auror en potencia, la fiel seguidora de las leales y justas causas. Alguien que caza mortífagos.

Él es Draco Malfoy, un mortífago, alguien venenoso y cruel, amante de la causa de aquél que quiere desaparecer muggles, gobernar el mundo bajo una ola de violencia, un asesino en potencia, alguien que fue criado sin corazón. Alguien que hace sufrir y mata muggles.

Son antítesis, son antagónicos, son contradictorios, son incompatibles, pero pese a todo pronóstico cayeron en una trampa de la que es muy difícil volver a salir, se enamoraron de pies a cabeza y ése es su único nexo. Pero que los ata y atrae innegablemente.

Son el agua y el aceite, el agua y el fuego, la tormenta y la calma, a la vista de todos. Más cuando la puerta se cierra, las luces se apagan, lo que los une parece flotar en el aire parece envolverlos y atraparlos en su bruma, no existe hora o espacio. No hay horario de regreso.

Malfoy y Granger, desaparecen del mundo cuando hacen el amor en algún lugar olvidado de Hogwarts.

Sin embargo, esta noche es especial, mañana comienza la gran guerra.

Ambos han sido espías uno de otro sin confesar el secreto, o tal vez haciéndolo, a sabiendas de que salvarían a la otra persona deschavando unos u otros planes.

Hermione sabe donde Draco no va a estar, para que el Ministerio no pueda poner sus manos sobre él.

Draco sabe en qué lugar ir a buscar, en donde no encontrar a Hermione, en donde Bellatrix no va a poder hacerle daño.

Saben todo y no saben nada. No quieren saber nada más. Quieren desaparecer realmente de una guerra que no es suya.

Entran a la habitación y la última escapada comienza.

Nada es habitual.

Hay más hambre, más seducción, más enojo, más pena escondida tras los ojos de cada uno.

-No me voy a ir sin haberte hecho el amor antes- le susurra al oído a Hermione, mientras le muerde el lóbulo de su oreja y se deshace de la campera que ella lleva puesta.

Granger no contesta, ni siquiera tiene los ojos abiertos, como siempre, aunque todo esté cubierto por la oscuridad tratando de hallarlo en la habitación. Esta vez, mantenerlos cerrados le quita dolor, no verlo aminora la pena, mitiga el desgarro que siente en su corazón.

Sólo se dedica a sacarle la corbata, a removerle el cabello rubio platinado, a seguir su juego de amor y pasión, de despedida y duelo.

-No me sueltes- prácticamente le grita ella cuando él aleja sus brazos por un momento para sacarse los pantalones. Y rompe a llorar. Llora con desconsuelo, con amargura, llora como nunca lo hizo y él la abraza fuerte, tratando de calmarla, y varias lágrimas se escapan de sus ojos, varios sollozos de su garganta que parece que va a ser asfixiada por el nudo que siente.

No pueden tapar el sol con las manos, no pueden mentir más. Hacer el amor no cambia el hecho de que ambos van a dejar la habitación y van a intentar no mirar a quién le saquen la máscara, o a quien den muerte a base de cruciatus.

Todas pueden ser ella. Todos pueden ser él.

Se tranquilizan y manejan la situación como pueden. Se dejan marcas, como si fuesen recordatorios de que ése séptimo cielo existió. De que ellos existieron y ese amor loco y sin reglas también.

La mañana lo encuentra a Draco aferrado a Hermione, juntando su voluntad derramada sobre las sábanas para levantarse e irse. Ella está clavada a él, dormida luego de tanto llorar.

Sollozando un poco, mordiéndose los labios para no volver a su lado, Malfoy se levanta y se cambia.

Toma su varita y antes de irse, besa su frente y cierra los ojos guardando el recuerdo de ella sonriendo.

-Te amo con todo mi corazón Hermione- murmura antes de abandonar la habitación.


End file.
